


Among the Stars

by visionshadows



Series: Short Stories and Tiny Tales [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: “I haven’t heard that name in awhile."





	

Sid woke with a start, his heart racing and his breath caught in his throat. He stared up at a ceiling he didn’t recognize, the blue curve seeming to shimmer and change as he watched. 

“Shh…”

Sid turned towards the voice and the big hand that cupped his cheek. He let out a long exhale when he saw Geno looking down at him. 

“Geno…” Sid closed his eyes briefly. 

Geno smiled down at him a little sadly. “I haven’t heard that name in awhile. How old are you now?”

Sid looked at him, his brow furrowed. “What?”

“Your age,” Geno said calmly, his thumb making a gentle sweep along his jaw. “How old?”

“28,” Sid answered, licking his lips. He tried to sit up, but Geno pushed him back down gently. “What?”

“I’m not sure how you got here, but I know you need to rest,” Geno said easily. “What was going on right before you fell asleep?”

Sid continued to stare at him before his eyes flicked behind Geno to a chair in front of a giant curved window that looked out on the stars. Geno turned a little as well and sighed. 

“What time of year is it? During the season?”

“I...how?” Sid swallowed thickly, feeling his stomach turn over. That was exactly what had happened. His eyes drifted back to the stars again. 

“You need to rest,” Geno said again, leaning over Sid’s body to grab something. He sat back and squeezed Sid’s hand firmly. “This won’t hurt.”

“What won’t hurt?” asked Sid as Geno pressed something against his arm. Geno’s face began to swim and he closed his eyes without a thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have snippets and bits of fic that will never be finished. This series is those bits that have been cleaned up.


End file.
